my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Braun Alamo
}} Braun Alamo (ブラウン・アラモ Buraun Aramo) is a student at U.A. High's Class 1-T and a hero in training. Appearance Described by most and himself as a rather simple person, Braun is plain looking in both presence and appearance. Usually, he has a neutral expression on his face, sometimes bearing smirks and cocking his eyebrows. His complexion is overall soft, while his skin tone is really tanned, characteristic of his origins. Unsurprisingly, Braun looks much mature than most in his class, with his face having a sharp and triangular shape. His eyes are also sharp, although expressive, and possess small black pupils. Braun's hair is of a darker shade than his skin tone, described by some as if it has a chocolate texture, and is kept pretty short, not even going past his ears, and hairdone backwards. Furthermore, his eyebrows are rather long, but also pretty thin. His body is lean, but, still somewhat built, due to his constant training to become a hero, although it is usually hidden by his choice of clothing. Due to his height, however, Braun still comes off as partially skinny, nevertheless possessing shape in his muscles. He is one of, if not, the tallest in Class 1-T. For his casual clothes, Braun dons a rather odd set, regarded as rather formal. ... ... Gallery BraunFull.png|Braun's common appearance. Personality History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Braun is stated to be one of the strongest students of Class 1-T, said to be capable of matching Pedro Yoiowari, the one who came first in the Entrance Exam. Amongst the foreigners, Braun is said to be the most promissory. Natural Abilities Sharp Reflexes: Increased Agility: Enhanced Durability: Improved Endurance: Ways of Combat Intellect: Despite not being one of the sharpest students when it comes to overall studies, Braun has proven himself to be quite a cunning fighter. He always tries to stay on alert, looking out for any opportunity to turn the tides in a situation through a variety of ways, mainly with the various applications of his quirk. Quirk Other Equipment & Weapons Relationships Classmates= Rick Rodriguez: Delsin D. Draco: Braun pays no mind to the fact Delsin thinks he is weird, preferring to simply ignore it and keep a friendly behavior. He doesn't hold back his honesty when talking to Delsin and often calls him out on his air-headedness and how it will hinder him someday. Even so, Braun respects Delsin's skills and determination, trusting him deeply. They were both willing to team up during the Sports Festival, with Braun trusting Delsin on his tactics and prowess, and helping him with suggestions. ... Huit Poirier: |-| Teachers= Andre Halva Battles Trivia Behind the scenes= *He is based on Gakuto Shimazu from the Majikoi Series. *His family name, Aramo contains the words (アラ) which can be written as Life (生命) and (メダ) which can be written as Bamboo (女竹), both alluding to his quirk. *In previous drafts, Braun's name was "Bruno Alameda", but, the author changed it due to similarities to the real world counterpart. |-| Facts= *His school ranks are as follows: **Unknown at the Entrance Exam. **13th at Quirk Apprehension. **16th in Class 1-T's Grades at the First Semester. **15th in Grades at the Second Semester. |-| Extras= Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Students Category:U.A. Students Category:Quirk Users Category:Heroes in Training Category:Class 1-T Category:My Hero World